teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
" Retribution " Tenth Episode of the Red Moon Series
Derek, Erica, Boyd , Scott, Quitnus, and Matthaius were all in Dheaton's office planning their next move. "Now what do we do?, we took out their kanim a now what", Boyd asked. "We need to take them out one by one or all together some how, but it won't be easy", Matthaius said. A beaten and bloodied Isaac walked in barely breathing. "Isaac who did this to you?", Derek said. "S... .am.... Sam Rodgers. He has a message for Matthaius, he wants you to meet him at the lacross field. He has Allison and is willingly to trade her for you", Isaac said. Scott was about to run out but was stopped by Derek. "Let me go he has Allison!", Scott yelled. "Scott he wants me so I will go and save your girl, just stay here", Matthaius said. "I don't know about that, I had a vision earlier and it looks like you won't make it back.", Quintus said. Matthaius looked at everyone and left to confront Sam alone. When he made it to the lacross field their was a ring of fire and it seemed that someone was inside, Allison Argent. "So you came for the girl", Sam said coming through the flames. "No though she is no concern to me a friend of mine cares for her", Matthaius replied. Sam's eyes began to glow and he began to walk towards Matthaius. "You do know why I called you here specifically", Sam said. "No, but I have a guess", Matthaius said jokingly. "You killed my cousin, my blood!. He was part of my pack and you killed him!", Sam replied. "In my defense he trued to kill me several times, its survival Sam, your an alpha should of known something like this was going to happen", Matthaius replied. Sam looked at Matthaius and punched him several times. He scratched his face and headbutted him twice. ""Lets see how you do against me", Sam said. Matthaius went into wolf form and tackled Sam into the ground, he begun punching him repeatedly but Sam was only laughing. He threw Matthaius off of him and scratched his chest, back right leg, and left leg. "Your stronger than Michael, I only wish he was as strong as you", Matthaius said smiling and spitting blood out of his mouth . Sam grabbed him by his neck and dragged him towards Allison in the flames. "You see girl this is who they sent to save you". He dropped Matthaius believing he was truly beaten. "Now lets finish this". Matthaius kicked Sam, he got up and began unching and slashing at him. "You two were related, you both underestimate me", Matthaius said. They both ran towards each other and stabbed each other. They were both digging their claws in, but Sam won and he threw him. "Now its time for my Retribution". He was going to kill him but was stopped by Scott, Derek, Boyd and Erica. "You know you can't take us all out", Derek said. "It seems that my retribution will have to wait a little while longer", Sam said and he left. "Are you okay?", Erica asked Matthaius who was spitting up blood. "Never better", he replied. Scott saved Allison and everyone left knowing that Sam would return with the vengeance. " Pain " Eleventh episode of the Red Moon Series Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes